


Mile High Club

by rorinpark



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorinpark/pseuds/rorinpark
Summary: “Renji… when we do the stupid staring training today, I’ve been wanting to do something. And if I don’t do it now, I’m afraid I wouldn’t have the chance to anymore… since… you know, war and all…”“Huh? What?”Canon to the TYBW Arc. Explicit smut. (Gifted to Vanessa and Eden on bleachtwt!)
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mile High Club

Silence.

Two figures were standing still against each other, wooden swords pointed at one another. Their faces glistening with sweat, along with their hands, regardless of the rather chilly weather. One was a petite, pretty, violet-eyed women with raven short-hair, her expression stern concentrating; her hand held the wooden sword so firmly her knuckles turned white. The other figure was a tall, narrow-eyed man with crimson long hair tied up. The sleeves of his torn up shihakusho was hanging open, showing part of his muscled, tattooed chest.

After exchanging glances with such position for what felt like hours, the bells hanging on a rather big rope inside the big minka house hall they were in swayed on their own and rang, a sign that they could end the staring contest.

“WHEEEEWH!” both of them screamed in relief. They took their time in the break, sitting down and conversing while relaxing their muscles. They had been doing this standing-still-while-pointing-blade training for hours, with five minutes break every forty-five minutes. They were no longer unable to move due to the thick concentration of reishi in this place, but their every movement still felt like moving in water.

After Rukia received a call from Tenjiro Kirinji reporting that her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, had made a full recovery, they talked about the form of training and treatments he would receive from the remaining member of Squad Zero.

“You have both become quite talkative, I see!” Ichibei Hyosubei slid the hall door open, staring at them with his bright smile, cutting their antics short. “When you just arrived here, you were so overwhelmed by the density of the reishi here that you couldn’t properly breathe or move, and just lie cowering on the ground…”

He stared at Rukia and Renji that were standing still, eyes fixated on him, “But look at you after several hours of training and adjusting, how far you have come!”

“Now, what do you say? Are you ready to train with me in the inner chamber?”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” both of them answered with exclamation and determination in their eyes, and a little bit of relief that the ridiculous training had come to an end.

* * *

“Renji, your turn,” he could hear Ichibei’s voice calling him from inside, as he was sitting on the doorstep waiting for Rukia’s zanpakuto observation to finish.

Sliding the door open, he entered the room and sat down in front of Ichibei, Zabimaru in its shikai form on his lap. Rukia was nowhere in sight, but he spotted another door inside the room and assumed she might be there waiting for the next training.

He then gave his zanpakuto to Ichibei, letting him examine the blades. After moments of Ichibei’s shocking reveal about how his bankai name was a lie (or only half of the name) and Renji screaming in disbelief and feeling betrayed, he then told Renji the true name of Zabimaru’s bankai form.

“Your true zanpakuto’s bankai form name is Sōō Zabimaru,” he said, as Renji was still staring at him with utter disbelief, despite him telling the man his ability to seek true names. “Now, it’s time to convince Zabimaru to fully acknowledge you. I admit that Kisuke Urahara’s unconventional method of bankai training with tenshintai is effective to achieve bankai in a short time. But, since you did not fully engage with them and only obtain your bankai through sheer power, this sort of thing could happen.”

“You need to do _jinzen_ , and converse with your zanpakuto, bond with them. One has to actually commune with their zanpakuto spirit to fully understand and eventually acknowledge each other, and it is best done by practicing jinzen. Even Ichigo Kurosaki had three months of _only_ doing jinzen to fully engage with his zanpakuto, and there’s still more to that he still does not know,” Ichibei said with a serious look on his face. “You can go there.”

He pointed at the door Renji was seeing upon his entrance, “Rukia is already inside, performing jinzen with her zanpakuto. You know how to do it, don’t you? The dense reishi nature of this place will make you concentrate better and it’s proving quite effective in your jinzen.”

Renji nodded. Ichibei then gave Zabimaru back to him, and he entered the other room that Ichibei told him. Rukia was already there, sitting cross-legged, eyes closed, Sode no Shirayuki on her lap in its sealed form. Renji did the same; returning Zabimaru back to its sealed form, sat across her, and began to do the so-called jinzen, looking forward to kick his zanpakuto’s ass in his inner world for lying to him about their name.

* * *

“Now, now, I think we can call it a day!” Ichibei’s loud, baritone voice brought them back from their meditation. Blinked and shaking their head to adjust their shift of reality, they saw Ichibei’s large figure by the door, smiling with his big, white teeth. The small room they were in was now dimly lit, indicating that it was already dark outside.

“You folks haven’t been sleeping for how long?” he asked, as Renji and Rukia stretched their legs and hands and put their zanpakuto back to its sheath.

“I don’t know… three… four days?” Renji answered, now realizing that he was so worn out.

“Three days for me,” Rukia muttered. Ichibei laughed loudly.

“Both of you can rest for the day. You haven’t had any breaks since you arrived here. We can continue the training tomorrow, and hopefully finish them. And after that, you can take your new shihakusho, and go back to Seiretei, of course,” he said. “You’re free to choose which of our estate to reside for the night, and I will send you there. But make sure to get back here first thing in the morning.”

Rukia stood up, fixing her shitagi, “That’d be a hard pass for me. I think I’ll just sleep in your estate. I’m too tired to face another Squad Zero’s shenanigans when I get there later.”

“I don’t know, I kinda wanna sleep in the Royal Citadel,” Renji answered jokingly, in which Ichibei scoffed and laughed.

“The Royal Citadel is off-limits, young man,” he said, grinning. “Even us the Squad Zero did not go up there that often.”

“Nah, that’s just because the Soul King doesn’t vibe with you guys,” Renji chuckled, and was rewarded with a very hard pinch on his stomach by Rukia and a roar-like laughter from Ichibei. “OW! I go with Rukia, then. We will sleep here for the night.”

“Even though it would be nice to have breakfast in Gaton Estate…” he added silently in a voice only he and Rukia could hear, resulted in a glare from the petite lady beside him.

Ichibei nodded, and then made a way for them to exit the room. They followed him, their zanpakutos safely put between the sash of their torn hakama. Upon walking outside his minka house, he began to explain to them about their accomodation.

“We don’t usually expect guests here, so there is only one empty room available for the night,” he said. “Is it okay with both of you? I have arranged the futon and nemaki for two. There is a small rotenburo outside the room, so you can wash up before you sleep. One of my monks will escort you there.”

“Both of us are used to sleeping together with seven other Rukongai children in a shack back then, it’s no big deal,” Rukia said nonchalantly, followed by Renji’s nod in agreement.

After parting ways with Ichibei, Rukia and Renji then followed a monk wearing all-white clothes to their accommodation. After a few minutes walking, they arrived in a small Japanese cottage-like building around the same size of their lieutenant quarter in Seiretei. “The bath has already been prepared, enjoy the night and rest up,” said the monk politely, bowed down. They bowed back and entered the cottage.

* * *

“This is nice,” Renji remarked, as he entered the room after his warm bath in the rotenburo, already changed into his sleeping nemaki that was already prepared for them. He sat down on his futon, “I thought he’s gonna cram us into a small room without any windows, or even sleep with his monks. But he gave us resort-like hospitality.”

Rukia, already laying on her futon next to Renji’s, having taken a bath first, scowled a little, “It’s the Royal Palace; I bet they have more division funds than we do back in Seiretei. This is probably nothing to them.”

“Figured,” Renji laid down, stretching his legs and relaxed his body. He then put his hands behind the back of his head, gazing into the wooden ceiling of the room, still unable to close his eyes.

“Why do you think they chose us to undergo their training here in the Soul Palace? There are a lot of captains and lieutenants stronger than us that were also severely injured,” Rukia rolled her body facing him, pulling her blanket up to her chin.

She saw his tattooed eyebrows furrowed, his eyes closed trying to form an answer, “Dunno exactly. But I asked the same question and Ichigo told me when we were stuffing our face back in Gaton Estate, that Ichibei said it was the Soul King that wanted us here. Pretty cool, eh?”

Rukia did not answer. Taking it as a sign, Renji continued.

“I mean, it was clear with Taicho and that dumbass Ichigo. But us?” he barked. “I am grateful, I really do, means the Soul King sees us as a potential and valuable military force to be honed, does he not?”

“… I guess.”

“We just need to train harder and prove that we can live up to that expectation; not just because he sees us fit, but because we have a war to fight. Damn, a day with that monk and I have become wiser,” he laughed, feeling satisfied with his own answers.

Thinking that Rukia had fallen asleep since she did not respond to his remarks with anything (in which she usually did), he turned to her side, only to see her violet eyes darkened, filled with sorrow. She did not wear her strong expression anymore, and he could practically see her body began to tremble beneath the blanket of her futon.

“You can join me in my futon, you know,” Renji pulled his hands from his head, turned his body towards hers and smiled.

Nodding her head, Rukia started to crawl from her futon to his, covering herself in his blanket. He then gave her shaking petite figure a warm hug and caressed her raven hair. She buried herself in his broad chest, feeling his body warmth, smelling the faint soapy scent remained from his bath. After a moment, she then spoke with a shaky voice.

“Are we really going to war against them? Those Quincies, they are incredibly strong. They made thousands of our men… fall in a matter of hours. Their king, that they called Yhwach? He killed captain commander and completely dissolve his body. They made nii-sama…. they made him…” her shaky voice was now lost.

Renji looked down and saw tears started gushing from her eyes down to her face and his nemaki. He smiled faintly, pushing the strands of hair from between her forehead to have a better look at her face. He then wiped her tears, hugged her tighter, and planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

“Rukia. Kuchiki Taicho is alive and kicking now, don’t cry. And the Quincies are indeed strong, I admit that. I know the last few days have been tough, too, but all the ass beatin’ they been giving us in this Palace really forged us, made us stronger. Even just by laying down here. You feel it too, don’t ya, Rukia?”

He felt Rukia nodded her head mutely. They stayed in that position, his head resting on top of her head, as he trailed a soft stroke among her hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist. Shortly afterwards, Rukia took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

“Today might be the last day we could lay so casually on a futon like this. Anything could happen. Taken as hostages, months or even years of war… We could die, literally.”

“No soldiers may talk about dying before war. You know that.”

“I was… being realistic.” Her grip on his nemaki tightened unconsciously as she wiggled her body against him even closer.

“Well, then, we can’t die. Or else I can’t hug you like this anymore,” Renji said softly, trying to cheer her up; even though his thoughts began to be filled with bad possibilities about the outcome of the war.

Rukia tried to smile. Then they were silent again for a moment, body still pressed against one another. “Renji… when we do the stupid staring training today, I’ve been wanting to do something. And if I don’t do it now, I’m afraid I wouldn’t have the chance to anymore… since… you know, war and all…”

“Huh? What?”

She looked up, purple iris meeting his narrow, brown orbs. Her lips quirked in a faint smile, her eyes observed his handsome face; the trail of tattoos on his forehead and eyebrows, his nose, down to his lips. She shifted her body up, closing the already tight distance between them. She shut her eyes, and brushed her lips against his; taking him in a sweet, chaste kiss. His eyes widened for a few seconds before shutting, as he reacted back; leaned forward to take her mouth in a demanding kiss, pressing his lips onto hers, his tongue insistent. She yielded to him, and she could feel his smile at the submission. Clutching both of her hands hard on the collar of his nemaki, she opened her mouth, welcoming him in. Renji led the kiss, teasing her tongue, before taking it full in his mouth and sucking it.

“Glad I’m not the only one thinking of that,” he murmured against her lips a few seconds after they stopped to take a breath. He could feel her breathing shakily over his cheek.

Rukia’s hands slid up around his neck to play with his long crimson hair. They were staring at each other’s eyes, forehead to forehead, steadying their breath. Not long after that, Rukia regained her composure and started feeling something hardened against her lower stomach. Then, a teasing glint entered her eyes; she lowered her right hand, carefully tracing every indentation of his muscled chest, way down to begin caressing his growing erection.

“Fuck, Rukia,” his voice was hoarse, shutting his eyes hard, feeling her hand on his cock. She could feel the pounding of his pulse, the harsh grind of his breath. She began _grabbing_ his length trough his nemaki, stroking the big erection slowly and teasingly. Renji felt his eyes drop as he hissed.

“You better stop, milady. _Or else_ ,” he whispered in a voice thick with desire onto her ear. But instead, her hand gripped his cock tighter and his restraints snapped.

_Goddammit._

Renji’s lips curled in a smirk before he rose up and took her mouth in a possessive kiss. His fingers threaded into her hair, keeping her head in place as he took his time exploring her mouth; tongues danced and teeth clashed; lips nipped and saliva smeared at the corner of their mouths. He pulled her knees apart before pushing his waist down onto hers, grinding his erection against her core, smirking when he felt her moan into his mouth.

His hand began to untie her nemaki belt and pulled the sleeping attire off her shoulders, exposing her now naked upper body. She was utterly trapped, completely unable to move as one of his hands reached down and began fondling her naked breasts. Her core began to ache, and she moaned against his mouth again, lifting her hands to run her fingers through his thick, crimson hair, pulling them passionately.

Renji stopped and pulled himself, making Rukia scowl in disappointment due to the lack of warmth above her. He glanced up to look at the erotic expression of her face—an expression he was sure no one has ever seen but him; a sharp contrast to the stern, sardonic frown she often sported. He gazed deep into her eyes, then stroked her cheek softly. His eyes was full of wanton needs, and so was hers.

“Rukia, do you know what _mile high club_ is _?_ ” he asked her a question out of nowhere, leaning by his right arm, but still pining her down; now grinning eye to eye.

Beneath him, she was looking at him with a puzzled look, “No. What the hell, Renji?”

Renji laughed, while he was now trailing butterfly kisses along her neck, slightly nibbing on the pulse, sending tingles all over her body, “I saw that when I read Hisagi’s porn mag that he bought from the World of The Living. That’s what you call people who had sex when they were high above on the… flying iron thing.”

“Plane,” Rukia responded breathlessly, pulling his hair appreciatively as he was now continuing the kisses down her collarbone to her chest.

“Yeah. ‘Though we’re not on a… plane, we’re still more than a mile high in the sky,” Renji stopped kissing her, but one of his hands traveled down to gently caress her thigh, pulling her nemaki completely, leaving her naked, exposed to his very eyes. He then stood up to his knees and started untying his own nemaki, taking it off, showing his muscled, tattooed body, his erected dick rising up, as if asking to be noticed. “Guess we’ll be joining the club now.”

Rukia felt heat rising up from her neck up to her entire face. Devouring the sights in front of her, she held her breath as her eyes travelled up and down. From his handsome, now _horny_ face, to his tattooed biceps and broad chest, down to his flat stomach with abdominal muscles you can wash your laundry on, and that big, _superb_ erection… Even in a glance, his body would send her mind into the gutter. Gods, he was so well-built, so tall, so _god-like_.

Soul King be damned.

Renji bowed down, continuing his journey on her body. He gave kisses and licks to the skin of her chest, and he began to suck on her left nipple, as his right hand fondled her other breast. She let out small sighs of approvement at his acts, digging her nails on to his back and pressed her hips against his, where her now uncovered core met his. Every delicious friction sent jolts of electricity spiraling through her system.

He lifted his hips up, only to bring his hands slowly crept onto her already wet folds, and played with her clit. She let out a silent, shaky breath when he made patterns of circles around it, completely taken away by the pleasure he was giving her. He slowly retreated from her breasts, and his tongue made a trail from her breast down to her pussy. He gave her swollen clit a teasing lick, before sucking the little nub firmly, making her scream in reflects. His fingers now brushed her entrance, smearing her essence around his fingers before putting his index and middle fingers inside her.

“Renji—nngghh—aaahh!” another moan escaped her mouth, as he played with her insides skillfully; mouth sucking and licking her clit, while his long, battle-scarred fingers thrusted into her very core, sometimes curled up making her see white spots. She did not know if it is because of the reishi of this place that is so densely concentrated, or the fact that this could be their last intercourse, or maybe Renji is just so fucking amazing at having his way with her, the pleasure she was feeling now was incomparable to other times before.

 _Not that she’s complaining_.

She grabbed his hair, pulling it a little bit forcefully every time he brought her up to the heaven of pleasure. She moaned helplessly, unconsciously thrusting herself to his fingers and mouth now, her movements jerky and primal. He grinned at her desperate attempt to feel more, to wanting more, and his left hand went up to her breast and played with her nipple, making her head tilted back as she screamed in pure ecstasy.

“Renji, I’m—ah—I’m cumming!” she unexpectedly squirted into his mouth as she reached her orgasm. He gulped her juices, pulled out his fingers, and cleaned them all dry. She was bit embarrassed because she had never squirted before, and he also realized it.

He glanced at Rukia, looking at her with his eyes darkened with lust. Her breathless figure, gasping for air after an explosive release; her raven hair was messy, all over her face. Her violet eyes that he loved so much was looking at him half-lidded. Her small body was moving up and down, still trying to grasp more oxygen.

“So beautiful,” he murmured the word unintentionally, thinking out loud. Rukia laughed, having started to regain her stamina and mentally thanked Kirio Hikifune for her reiatsu-induced food.

Renji smirked, signaling her to come near him, “I suppose I can also get some head?”

She playfully shook her head, but eventually kneeled before him, grasping his dick that has been throbbing painfully due to the lack of attention. Her tongue flattened over the tip and she gave his dick a long, smooth stroke, making his body jerk at the overwhelming jolt that flashed through him.

He hissed when her mouth finally cascaded along the length of him, even though not fully, sucking on the way back up. Her mouth closed back over his head, and he could feel his dick bumped against her throat at every slide, making him groan. His head was spinning, the pleasure was torturous. He was about ready to spontaneously combust, and he hadn’t ever made that mistake before.

“Fuck. Fuck, Rukia… stop. Stop—ah... Shit. Fuck, your mouth is so fucking good,” he could not surpass his mouth from swearing as the pleasure become more intense.

Rukia’s wide eyes got even wider as she looked up, still bobbing her head deliciously on his dick. He tried to collect his determination to still continue this to the fourth base with all his might and pulled her head from his now ridiculously throbbing dick. She sighed, wiping the mess of her saliva from the corner of her mouth.

“That was fast. You usually take at least five minutes to cum on regular blowjobs.”

“And you never squirted. And I don’t wanna cum. Not yet. I guess this reishi dense place really does heighten your senses once you’re getting used to it, sex sensations included. But no more talking,” he laid down on the futon, pulling Rukia’s hand so that she was now sitting on top of him, her core brushing against his dick. He moved his dick up and down, and she sighed in pleasure with the friction. She began gyrating her hips against his dick as well, making them moan in unison. She chewed on her lip, carefully watching his sensual expression as she slowly ground against him.

Renji’s hands gripped her hips, suddenly stopping her sensuous movement. “You know it’s better to just put it in, don’t cha? You’re such a fucking tease, Rukia.”

She smirked but silently agreed with him. Lifting her hips up, she lined up her core to his length, trying to take him in. Slowly but steadily, she sunk down, welcoming his dick inside her, moaning as her core swallowed up his whole, _big,_ arousal. He felt his grip on her hips even tighter, and a little pain from that just added the sensation.

She started to move, beginning to find an angle that made her moan louder after a few experimental bobs. She then began to move faster, and Renji tried to meet her thrust for thrust, feeling his dick completely emerged in an unrealistic bliss of her tight, wet core. One of his hands went up to her breast, palming the gentle swell and massaging it slowly, toying his thumb over her nipple. His other hand travelled to her clit, deliberately playing with it.

“Aahhh—Renji!” she responded in a series of moans that echoed in the room. She moved up and down faster, now combining her moves by rocking back and forth and wiggling her hips, giving Renji more intense, mind-numbing sensation. He thrust even harder, and at one point, he pulled her into his embrace and pound into her so hard with her still on top.

She screamed in ecstasy, as every thrust he gave her made her closer to the peak of a seemingly even more explosive of an orgasm than she had before. She pressed her face against his broad, warm (and hard) chest, moaned really hard every time she felt the tip of his dick reached her cervix, making her unable to form any sentences or even words. As the pressure started building up, she scratched Renji’s shoulders so hard it started to leave deep crescent-like mark.

“I am—ungggh—I—ah, AAAHHH….” she failed at her attempt to form a simple sentence as she reached her release, lightning bolts exploded in her head as her body convulsing and her core squeezed Renji’s dick tighter. The man was growling, his thrust became jerkier and his breath unsteady. The long, hard, powerful thrusts became fast, short ones.

“Rukia, I am releasing it outside,” he groaned, and turned her around so that she was pinned against him. He gave her a few more jerky thrusts before pulling his dick out, and she voluntarily opened her mouth, letting him release inside her warm cavity, groaning in intense pleasure as he ejaculated. Shots of his seed filled her mouth, and she gulped it all down, while licking his dick clean of the remains.

He fell beside her not long after, both still panting from the unexpectedly mind-numbing sex they just had. Renji took Rukia’s nemaki from the floor and gently dressing her, as she was looking at him tenderly. He did the same with himself, tying the sleeping attire and pulled his blankets over both of them. He made a mental note to make a proposal about having a honeymoon in Ichibei’s Estate, as soon as the war is over and he could progress their relationship further.

But he had to win this war first. No, they NEEDED to win this. He fixed her hair from her cheeks and her face, with a very strong determination that no matter what happens in the war they are about to fight, staying alive and keeping this woman beside him alive is going to be one of his biggest priority, aside from beating the Quincies to pulp.

“Welcome to the mile high club, Renji Abarai,” Rukia murmured playfully, nuzzling her face on his neck. He chuckled and hold her firmly until they drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
